bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/My Question To You All: No. 26
Intro I don't know how many of you guys go on YouTube ''to watch ''Bully Machinima, but there's this one channel run by a teenager up in Swedan. He makes Machinimas as well as makes other videos like possible news about Bully 2 ''and what ''Bully ''was like in the beta stages of development. He recently made this one video because of him reaching a number of subscribers. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyNhFYkgKCw Here's also another video, by another user, that totally recreates fact number 8: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm1knLsPP4I My Question(s) So what did you guys think of the videos? Will you ever look at ''Bully ''the same again? And lastly, if Rockstar ever makes ''Bully 2 ''in the near future, would you guys want to see fact number 7 implemented in it? My Reply To be honest, I don't think that I ever will look at ''Bully ''the same ever again. I mean first off, a map about the size of the one in ''GTA: San Andreas. That would have been awesome but at the same time not so good. As I did see that San Andreas ''totally pushed the boundaries with it's map size on PS2, it sadly feel mostly empty inbetween the cities. The country felt void of life. And to think that ''Bully's map would have been that size would probably also meant that most of the map would have felt empty. Of course, the current map in the game right now is rather small compared to other open-world games, but at least (to me) it didn't feel mostly empty. And since consoles have advanced futher in capabilities, maybe a San Andreas-size map wouldn't be that bad now as Rockstar could put more life in the game than they ever could back in the days of the PlayStation 2 and original Xbox. As for deaths in the game, I already heard about Gary's planned demise which never made it in the game. But I never would have thought that Rockstar would do something like this to Jimmy if he failed his fight with Edgar. Of course, it too never made it in the game. But to even see Jimmy sink in a pool of acid....not the way to go. And lastly about the Record store idea, that is totally something that Rockstar should have put in the game. How players would have played their music, I guess Jimmy would have an iPod or something and that would be how players would play their music. All I know is if that idea was put in ''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''(and if I had Xbox Live of course), I would have downloaded a bunch of 80s music to listen to while playing the game. Hey, can't go wrong with songs like ''(I Just) Died In Your Arms ''by Cutting Crew and ''Sunglasses At Night ''by Corey Hart. That's all I wanna share. Please watch the videos first and then comment in the comment section below. And if you have a ''YouTube ''account and if you want, subscribe to the channels SWEGTA and deadpoolXYZ. :) Category:Blog posts